


Scenarios

by LadyAuroraPendragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Honestly I am just trying to fix this, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, This is not a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraPendragon/pseuds/LadyAuroraPendragon
Summary: *NOTE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN RISE OF SKYWALKER*She was dead...dead, and there was no one to blame but himself. He should have done more, arrived earlier, fought harder. But how can you fight harder against 'All The Sith'? He certainly wasn't a Jedi...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Part One: The Beauty and The Beast Trope

**Author's Note:**

> (This is not a fanfiction, let's get that out of the way right away. I am not here to write their characters extremely well, I am a newer Star Wars fan, (and less than so at the moment,) so my awareness about certain things is limited, I am also not here to ship anyone, I actually don't like Rey, but I am taking what I am given from the movie. Scenarios is three different scenarios that fixes the end of Rise Of Skywalker, each part will be the same scene, just each a different way it could have gone rather than the awful way it did. It was stupid and lazy writing and a waste of a good character, and I'm here to prove how easy it is to fix it, and that the writers just didn't care to do so. If you have watched Rise Of Skywalker, than you already probably know what I'm talking about. But if you haven't and would like to be greatly disappointed in the movie, as I was. Go ahead. Once you do watch it, I suggest come back here, read this, pick which one you like better, (personally my canon will be number three,) and rebuke the ending of the movie in the name of Jesus. Thank you, enjoy this, and I don't own anything. Also, Star Wars, call me next time you wanna screw up, okay? I came up with all three of these ideas in less an hour...enjoy!)

_**Part One: The Beauty and The Beast Trope** _

_**Pain...agony...** _

Worse than any pain he had ever felt in his life. He could feel his ribs were broken in a few different places, and by the simple fact, that he could not use his right leg at all, he was going to assume that was broken, too. But he pressed on, climbing up the rocky slope, jagged edges cutting small cuts into his hands. He had been thrown into the abyss, like he was nothing, nothing more than garbage needing deposed of, proving he was nothing more than a device. A foolish pawn in the game of a madman that should have stayed dead long ago. But none of that matters now...

He reached the top, hand reaching and nails digging into the rock, to heave himself over the edge. There lay Rey, still, nothing but dust around her. The smell of rotting flesh was making it hard to breathe or even swallow. And the jolt of fear surged through him, as he pushed himself faster, toward her. Of course, his leg proved it difficult to walk and, stumbling forward, he fell...

Desperate to reach her, he had felt it, her life force vanishing, _dying._...he pulled himself forward, reaching her at last to see her eyes open, unseeing. Throwing himself forward, he leaned on his arm to balance himself, as so he didn't fall on top of her, and reached out and touched her arm. _Cold._ His hand slipped up the side of her arm, checking for any sign of life, there was no pulse, of course there wasn't _._ _Agony_ , but for a different reason now, surged through him, making him feel numb, the pain from the broken bones was gone, replaced with something much worse. Unable to stand on his knee any longer, he took her in his arms. It was ironic, how only now, that she was gone, was he able to do this. It was cruel and perhaps deserving?

Positioning himself into a sit, but he couldn't stay still, the pain from his injuries and the pain in his chest was much too great. He looked down into her face and he found he could not bear it. He blamed himself, himself for losing her. He looked around his surrounding, behind him, beside him, for something...for someone, but there was no one to help him now. He was truly alone.

He looked down at her again, her eyes unseeing, stared back at him, accusing him. And for a second he almost expected her to call him a monster again, or a treacherous snake. But nothing would come from her lips, not even air. His eyes traveled over her face, studied every line, he had seen this face in his mind so many times before, but never like this. Even in their battles, he never had intent to kill her, never, ever, would he ever wish for this...

 _I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..._ his thoughts played tricks on him. Telling him it was not fair that he got to live and she did not. Leaning forward, it felt like a joke. Had he thought of this before...? Had he thought of them running off together into whatever Sunset they could find..? Possibly...but those were in his weakest moments. Now, he supposed, was one of those moments. He was at his very weakest. He bent down and pressed two solid lips against hers.

Nothing happened, no retaliation, no slap in the face, just _nothing_. Well, of course not, she was dead...

He found that hard to take, as a sob tore through his body and made his eyes slam shut from the force of it, that and the pain in his ribs. And then there is was, a boom of thunder so loud it made him freeze, looking up at the holes in the roofing. _BOOM_ , again, flashes of lightening, started flashing, everywhere. _Boom. Flash. Boom. Flash._

Lighting so powerful it scorched the rock, just next to where they were. He was no fool, he knew this was no normal storm. He felt tingling beneath his skin, but he did not move from her, he would **not** move from her ever again. A jet of bright, white, light came from the ceiling, bouncing around the room once, before hitting them.

Well, hitting her more than him, but he could feel it, within him; the raw power of the Force, but he would not move away. Whatever was happening, it would have to happen to him too. He knew it was not for him and would never be for him, but he felt the affect of it, he felt his blood boil and his skin burn, but more than anything, he felt his bones mend. He finally thinks he understands what's happening, and let her go, laying her onto the ground and moved back, but only just. The lightening vanishes with a _ZAP_ and the room falls dark and silent.

Not sure, he gets on his knees, moving forward to go near her again. Her eyes are closed now, and he wonders if that had been what he thought it was? But his questions are answered simply enough, by her suddenly taking in a sharp breath. He gasps a little, shocked and surprised, even though he had realized what was happening, the thought of her gone and the pain of losing her still hung to his chest, more painful than his now mended ribs. Her eyes blinked open and stopped, staring.

She sat up, turning her head towards him, surprise evident in her eyes. She was wordless, as she stood, picked up both lightsabers, that had been pushed aside by him in his grief, and turned her back on him. Perhaps, it was too late for her, perhaps he had done too much, and she would never see him as anything else but Kylo Ren, she walked toward the exit, but as she did so, she paused, looked back, and offered out her hand.

There were no words needed, only a silent agreement. He stood up, now easily, with a mended leg and took large strides to reach her, he took her offered hand. And wordlessly, they walked out of this place together.


	2. The Return of The Jedi

_**Part Two: The Return of The Jedi** _

She was dead... _dead_ , and there was no one to blame but himself. He should have done more, arrived earlier, fought harder. But how can you fight harder against _'All The Sith'?_ He certainly wasn't a Jedi...

And he had been thrown away, as if he were nothing, laid unconscious at the bottom of a pit. But even so...he should have saved her. _Perhaps he still could..._

As he looked over her lifeless form, in his arms, right there but now so far away. That was always how he felt about her, always right there, in his mind, yet so far away. He had decided and he knew what it would cost, after his Life Force had been sucked down to next to nothing and his body so badly injured. It was his Life Force that kept him alive after he fell, and he didn't think he had much left to spare.

But he had already decided, what business did he have surviving anyway?

He brought her up to himself, hugging her, just in case... _just in case_ he didn't get the chance after. Would he even get to see her eyes blink back into life? If he didn't...he believed it would be enough just to know that they would.

He settled her back into his arms, like before, and closed his eyes, placing a gentle hand on her abdomen. He took a breath, _focusing..._

"Ben..." it was like a whisper, far away, yet right there. It wasn't her though, but he did know the voice, all too well. And he had hated it for so long, he chose to ignore it. Whatever ** _he_** wanted, it didn't matter now. "Ben..!" It wasn't a question, it wasn't a statement, but a demand. His eyes fluttered, fighting to open, but he had made his choice. He forced himself to keep his eyes closed.

" _Ben?_ " A much softer voice called out to him now and he flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. To try to block out the pain that played with his shallow, already broken, heart. His eyes betrayed him, and opened, wide, looking up at his surroundings. They stopped on the two figures just feet from him, tinted in light and shadow. As if they weren't really there, just part of his imagination.

He scurried back, Rey's lifeless body falling to the ground, he stopped, because he needed to save her and the longer he waited the harder it would be. But his instinct of fight or flight was stronger than his will to be good and save her. He stood, lamely, from all his injuries, and stared at both of them. He felt the tingle in his skin from the Force, and the conflict in his heart. Did he hate them? Did he not?

His mother, he knew... _no,_ he could never hate her, she was the only one who could reach him in this moment, but Luke...so much hurt, so much anger still boiled in his blood. Perhaps it would never go away...

Luke's Force Ghost took several steps forward, eyes traveled down to Rey, he wanted to reach down and protect her, but he was the one in need of protection now, no one else.

"Get away from her!" He still spat out, despite his own thoughts. His anger spilling out. Luke stopped, looked up.

"You don't mean that," said Luke, in a way that both infuriated him and also confused him.

"I do," He instead. "She gave her life to save everyone else...and _you_ let her."

"She fought bravely. She did what had to be done, with out question. A true Jedi." _A true Jedi,_ someone who gives their lives blindly for _'the greater good,'_ if this was Luke's way of criticizing the path he had taken, then let him. He would not give his life blindly, he would give his life, but only for her. And here now, they were wasting his time.

"Why have you come here?"

"Why do you think?"

He didn't have time for tricks or mind games. He wanted to get this over with. This was only prolonging the inevitable. "To put in my face that you all have died and I am to blame?"

"You are not to blame, Kylo Ren is to blame."

"Are we not the same?" He questioned this. Luke opened his mouth to speak, but stopped.

"No..." she says, his mother, walking closer. Passing her brother, stepping around Rey, to get to him. "You are not, ** _you_** are my son." Fresh tears burned his eyes as his mother touched his face. But her hand was cold, distant, almost like it was not there at all, and somehow that made his heart hurt worse. "If I had the choice to do it all again, I would still give my life to save yours. Always."

The pain he felt, not even in his body, but in his soul, the little he had left, was almost too much to bear. He had failed her, he knew this much to be true, and yet, after it all, she still loved him? She had given her life, the last bit of Life Force she had left, to reach him. And she did this, not on a fools mission or taking orders from a higher power, for some greater reason, but out of love, love for him...

"Mother, I..."

"I know," and this was said, with a little smirk upon her lips. These words struck him, reminding him of his father, who had come to him only hours ago, who was he to deserve this, after all the pain he had caused? He supposed, in his final moments, she would be comforting to him.

"I have to..." he turned back towards Rey and saw Luke leaning over her. His eyes traveled over him, wondering.

"It is a brave thing you plan to do," said Leia. "I sense so much good in you," he watched as Luke placed a hand over her forehead. His mother took his face in his hands and turned him back toward her, cupping his cheeks. "But there is another way..."

A surge of energy, like an ice bath, was running through him, waking every vein, touching every corner of him. Like hot metal melding back together, he felt his broken bones healing. He took in a sharp breath, shaky, and the force of it all made his eyes flicker shut and then open again, slowly.

His mother took a step back, a pleasant smile on her lips. But then, behind him was a gasp, he turned around, quickly, to see Luke standing back, his mother went to stand next to him, and now, the slow rise and fall of Rey's chest could be seen, her eyes were closed now, no longer unseeing.

Shock, first and then the thrill of seeing her alive, engulfed him, as he rushed to her side, falling upon his mended knees. He reached out, _warmth_ , he took her into his arms again. Wordless, because he had no words to say, even if he did, he didn't know how to express them. He hugged her to himself, fresh tears welling in his eyes, yet again, but this time, not of sorrow, but of happiness.

He looked up, wanting to at least try to express some form of thanks, but when he did this, the figures of his Mother and Uncle were gone, gone as if they were never even there. He stared off, at where they had been, in confusion, in awe...it hadn't all been a dream? An hallucination? Had it...?

"Ben...?" He heard this for the second time, but this voice was weak and tired, yet very much alive. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her in his arms and feeling the gratefulness in his heart. _Thank you,_ he thought, as a warm smile folded into his lips, and he opened his eyes once more, and looked down.


	3. Darth (Grand)Daddy Lends A Hand

_**Part Three: Darth (Grand)Daddy Lends A Hand** _

Hands, reaching and heaving him up. He saw over the wall of rubble and dirt, just barely. He staggered forward. Trying to stand up straight, but he found this impossible, as his leg had been broken in the fall. It wasn't just a fall, he was thrown, thrown away like nothing. Like he didn't matter at all, perhaps he had not. Who was important to Palpatine? Nothing, no one, only his own thrust for power. His insane ability not to just...die. But finally his brain felt lighter, as if something had been cleared of it. Almost like he had a headache that just had cured. He had been the voice in his head, the one putting all the dark thoughts there. And to think, he had always thought something was wrong with him, but no...it was all Palpatine. Alright...maybe not _all_ of it, but a lot of it.

He struggled forward, trying to take a step, on a broken leg, he found it rather hard. Rey lay just ahead, motionless, and he _had_ to reach her. He stumbled, weak and broken. Falling onto his knees, he paused there, bracing himself, before pushing up and started forcing himself to walk again. He only manged to get to her before he fell, unable to stand anymore, not for another second. But what he saw, horrified him to his very core. She lay there, eyes wide, unblinking. He huffed a breath, not sure if from the pain in his ribs, his whole body, actually, or the pain in his chest, his heart...from seeing her lifeless form. He reached out to her, barely able to keep himself up right, touching her arm, checking for a pulse, _nothing_. His hand slid up the side of her arm, it was cold as ice.

Breathing hard, from either panic or pain, he moved himself into a sitting position, he struggled, taking her into his arms. He looked into her face, the reality of it settling in. How could this be? How could this happen? It didn't feel real, it didn't feel right. The girl who became, almost unstoppable to him, lay dead in his arms. He couldn't sit still with the pain, panic was over taking his lungs, his mind. Clear of Palpatine but now full of remorse and regret. He looked around, almost for help, for answers. There had to be something...anything, to stop this from happening. _Anything_.

Suddenly, as if in a gust of wind, he could hear it, very quiet at first, but it grew louder, like the thing was behind him. A slow rattling of breath, in, like through a fan, out like through a vent. This noise, this sound, he had heard it in dreams, in nightmares, when he was told he wasn't good enough. A sound that should have died along with Palpatine. He felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck and he turned his head. He would not leave her, he would not leave Rey. Whatever... _whoever_ it was would just have to kill him, because he had made his choice now.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw it, at first it was large, dark and shadowy, but then it was white and bright and coming closer and closer into view. Closer to him. Out of instinct, he supposed, he held onto Rey tighter. Though, he didn't think, now, that this thing was going to hurt him.

Before him stood a young man, not much unlike himself, with shaggy hair and a bit of a smirk on his lips. He watched him, without word, as the ghost moved around, coming to stand in front of them now, looking at both, him and Rey.

"You know," said the ghost, his voice was echo-y and far off, but then very strong and there at the same time. "I once loved a woman so much I would do anything to save her and our unborn children..." It wasn't as though he didn't know who this was, it was just that he didn't know what to do, or why this was happening. And most definitely not what to say. Was this a trick? An image of his imagination? But how could it be? He had never met his grandfather before, and the only stories he knew were the dark ones. "I was scared, so much that I even joined the dark side, just to protect her."

He had only ever heard the voice of Darth Vader, so this man, here now, speaking as if they were two just passersby, it unsettled him. He found he could not form words, not properly. "I..." he started, but fell silent.

The man let out a laugh, leaning down, on his knees, in front of him. "You and I, we're not that different. They compared you to me?" He made a sort of 'H _m'_ noise, in a yes, and looked away. Almost ashamed, and he did not know why he felt this way. He supposed because he had failed, failed not only on the dark side, but he failed trying to prove he was good, too, he had allowed Rey to die, he hadn't tried hard enough to save her. 'But they compared you for the wrong reasons, you were not meant to carry on the name Darth Vader, you were meant to carry on the balance. The dark...and the light. You cannot have one without the other. Of course...you weren't meant to do it alone."

Anakin's eyes traveled down to Rey and his followed. "It doesn't matter now," he said, finally speaking for the first time. "She's dead."

"Didn't you listen to what I just said?" asked Anakin, bringing a little more...what was that? Irritation, into his words. "You can _NOT_ have one without the other." In his arms, Rey suddenly took a breath, astonished, he looked up to meet the smiling face of his Grandfather. "Have you not wondered why you were connected in this way? Why the Force chose to make you a dyad? You each were born from the two most powerful Jedi and Sith families known, and together...make a living balance."

Shocked, not by the words his Grandfather said, he already knew this much to be true, but it was by the warmth and slow rise and fall of Rey's chest, he looked up into his Grandfather's face and nodded. "Thank you," he said, simply enough. Anakin nodded, stood and took a step back.

"I hope you have learned from the mistakes I have made, and your own..." He took several more steps back, and he watched him go, with longing and understanding. "Always remember who you are, Ben...not the grandson of Darth Vader, but a Skywalker... _and a Solo._ " Ben let a small smirk form at his lips at this, the idea that his grandfather appropriated his father enough, to add his name. Anakin smiled, in farewell. "May the Force be with you... _both of you_."

And with that, he faded from view, Ben watched him go, eyes glued to the spot he had vanished from. In his arms, he felt Rey begin to thrash and he looked down, right as her eyes blinked and opened, once more, this time, showing the life she was given back.

_**XXX** _

Ben watched, through the thick of the trees, no one had noticed his ship land, after all of theirs had, everyone was too busy celebrating to notice anything. Rey was greeted by many, the BB-Unit, her friends who always seemed to get in the way at the worst possible times. He watched them hug and cheer, and now, more than ever before he felt alone. He took a step closer, wobbly, and off balanced, falling into a tree and stepping on a fallen branch as he did so. Everyone, though they did not notice the ship, noticed this, and stopped, turning toward the brush. He was too out in the open now and the party all stared, he started back, not sure how to react. _Run away, fight them._..these were his thoughts, but foolish ones, he knew this. The two Rey liked so much seemed to take his appearance as a personal offence and rushed forward. Guns, knifes, bows and arrows and any other weapons you can think of were facing him now. He was weaponless, defenseless. He did nothing.

"NO!" came a shout, and then suddenly, between him and the brigade, stood Rey, hands up, in defense. The lot stared at her, as if she was truly crazy, and he could tell, not because he could see her face, but because he could feel it. She was staring them down, willing them to do as she pleased. They dropped their weapons, slowly, some slower than others, and soon turned their back on him, and Rey, after casting a dark look over her shoulder. She had told him to stay in his ship, she continued through the masses, where her two friends engulfed her. In questions, Ben was sure. Probably asking if she was being manipulated, or hit her head pretty hard on a rock. He watched them, almost envious. This was going to be hard. A long road lay ahead of him, with darkness just fingertips away, would he be strong enough to resist it this time?

The BB-Unit rolled near to him now, unfrozen in fear apparently. It made beeps and rolled around in a circle at his feet. "Go away," he told it, simply enough. It continued to beep loudly. "Alright, fine...stay, but your friends won't like it." the Droid beeped once more, before opening a compartment and lightening a lighter, as possibly a greeting or an act of kindness."...sure," he offered in return, with a nod. Which only made the Droid beep more. _Hmmm...wonderful._

_**XXX** _

Ben walked into the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, he took a seat in the co-pilots chair and lifted his stinted leg, onto the dashboard. BB-8 had followed him back inside, after watching Rey bury the lightsabers. It was a sort of burial for his Mother and Uncle he supposed, but beyond that, they didn't need the lightsabers anymore. Rey had her own and and Ben decided he needed not to worry about a weapon right now, but instead focus on...other things.

BB-8 beeped and booped next to him and he looked down, with a raised eyebrow. He picked up a loose tool Rey had been using earlier, before they had left the base, to tune this old ship. He pointed it at the Droid. "What are your thoughts on sand?" It beeped long and loud and Ben shrugged. "I think so, too." Rey entered the ship, after several more minutes of waiting and came up and sat down in the pilots chair. Ben looked over at her. Much like he had at the Droid, he raised an eyebrow at her, too. "...Skywalker?"

She blushed red for a moment, and then sat up straight, giving him, in return, a challenging look. "What?"

"Nothing," he retorted, calmly, a smirk forming on his lips. "I just prefer Solo."

"You would," she retorted, as she started the ship and before taking off, looked over at him, in question. "Foot, down."

And he had thought he was bad before, she was very bossy. But he listened, wincing a little, as his leg jerked, it still hurt quite a bit. "Where to now?" he offered, as she took flight.

"Well, since you've been exiled," she paused, thinking for a long moment, before saying, "Somewhere...very far away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I decided to just post the last chapter of this now and get it over with, um...I am still quite...not annoyed, because that is a strong word, but bothered by the comment I got on this story. (On another platform I post this on, but I feel it is important, so I will share this here, too.) I don't want to put off the idea that I hate Star Wars, or even the writers of Star Wars, I just want better for the characters I've grown to love over time, no matter how much time I HAVE loved them. And you might say, well his death was meant for this and this, and there was nothing else you could do with him, and in your opinion, or whoever thinks that, that's fine. But being a writer, not just in Fanfiction, but also stories that have no copyright characters in them, I find when you have a character you don't know what to do with, the best thing isn't to kill them off. For me, I think that's taking the easy way out. I will give you an example with just my fanfiction stories, I will use my main source of material, which is from a show called Merlin, I believe, within my VERY soul, Merlin and Arthur are in love, I have believed this for seven years, however...Arthur is married to a woman named Gwen, who often...in my stories, causes me a lot of issues, just existing. Yet, I would NEVER kill her off, because to me, that is a cop out. As for Star Wars, it's not that I need a happy ending for Ben, because honestly, death is more happy than what I want to give him, which is pain and let him come face to face with what he has done. When I say I think we as viewers, or even Adam Driver, deserves a better ending, I don't mean I want Ben running off into Space Marriage with Rey and having lots of babies, I want diverse story telling about dealing with all he has done, dying is kind compared to what I want to see,. Eventually I want him to have happiness, yes, but we need to see the remorse, the hurt, the pain...and we saw nothing of that. If they really wanted to be different and tell a different story than the main trilogy, they would have tried harder, which is why I say it's lazy writing. I really do enjoy Star Wars, I love it, actually, I watch it all the time. Not just the movies with Kylo/Ben in them, but all of them. So in the end I wrote this, not only for myself to heal a little bit from the tragedy I found in the wasted opportunity, but to show everyone how easy it would have been to keep him alive. AND, I did add extra at the end, I added him into the final scenes in the movie, and although, yes, I want his story to be dark, I didn't want to end, what would be the trilogy, on a sad note, so instead, I let what I thought Ben's, not Kylo's, because we saw that, but what Ben's personality might be like. Anyways, I hope you did find some enjoyment in this, I really did, in writing it.)


End file.
